Matamatain anak Rikkai latian
by Akashiki Kazuyuki
Summary: Anak regular Seigaku dan Hyoutei memata-matai latihan anak rikkai. Mereka bakal ketahuan gak ya sama anak Rikkai?


Pada waktu senggang di hari libur, anak-anak Seigaku berencana akan melihat anak regular Rikkai latihan secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Mereka ingin tahu rahasia-rahasia latihan ala anak Rikkai. Mereka pun sudah mendapatkan data di lapangan mana anak Rikkai biasa latihan. Yang akan ikut melihat anak rikkai latihan adalah Inui, Eiji, Fuji, Momo, dan Echizen.

Ketika ingin sampai di tempat tujuan, dari kejauhan tampak gerombolan anak seumuran mereka ada di tempat yang mereka akan jadikan untuk melihat Rikkai latihan. Tempat itu adalah belakang lapangan tennis yang dikelilingi semak-semak. Semakin dekat mereka, ternyata gerombolan itu adalah anak-anak Hyoutei.

"Sedang apa kalian?" Tanya Momo yang mengagetkan anak-anak Hyoutei yang ada disana. Anak-anak hyoutei itu adalah Atobe, Kabaji, Gakuto, Shishido, dan Oshitari.

"Kalian mengagetkan saja," ujar Gakuto kesel karena anak-anak Seigaku tiba-tiba aja ada di belakang mereka.

"Unya, sedang apa kau?" Tanya Eiji.

"Sedang melihat gimana kalau anak-anak Rikkai latihan," ujar Gakuto sambil melihat serius ke arah lapangan.

"Untuk apa kalian melakukan hal seperti itu?" Tanya Momo.

"Entahlah. Orang itu yang menyuruh kita melakukan hal seperti ini," Shishido menunjuk ke arah sebuah bangku yang letaknya tidak jauh dari mereka. Disitu ada Atobe yang ditemani oleh Kabaji disampingnya.

"Kalian sendiri sedang apa?" Gakuto Tanya balik.

"Hehehe…Kami pun juga demikian," cengir Momo.

"Kami semua dah bawa persiapan. Fuji membawa kamera dan Inui mencatat data mereka," Eiji menjelaskan.

"Kalian bertiga?" Tanya Shishido.

"Kami cuma ngikut. Sekaligus cari hiburan gitu," ujar Momo.

Mereka semua memandang ke arah lapangan dari balik semak-semak. Tampak terlihat anak-anak Rikkai sudah berkumpul. Yang ada di lapangan itu adalah Sanada, Yagyu, Jackal, Bunta, dan Niou.

"Mereka belom lengkap ya?" Tanya Fuji sambil menghitung jumlah anak Rikkai yang ada di lapangan itu.

"Begitulah. Yukimura, Renji, dan Akaya belom ada disana," ujar Inui.

"Mungkin di hari libur seperti ini mereka lebih memilih santai di rumah sambil mengemil makanan," tambah Momo.

"Huammm!! Momo-senpai, bolehkah aku pulang? Aku ngantuk sekali," Echizen mengucek-ucek matanya.

"Tidak. Kau harus tetap disini," Momo menarik Echizen supaya tetap berada didekatnya.

"Seharusnya di hari sepanas ini aku santai di kamar sambil baca novel romance. Pasti lebih mengenakkan," pikir Oshitari.

"Aku sih mendingan latihan bareng ama Choutarou," tambah Shishido.

"Hoi! Kalian jangan ngedumel aja dari tadi!" terdengar teriakan Atobe dari bangku taman. "Ayo perhatikan mereka latihan lagi!" perintah Atobe.

Dengan agak terpaksa, mereka pun melihat ke dalam lapangan lagi. Terlihat disana anak-anak Rikkai sedang latihan main double yang beda dari biasanya. Yaitu antara Marui dan Niou melawan Yagyu dan Jackal. Inui memperhatikan mereka dengan serius dan mulai mencatat dibuku datanya. Fuji pun tampak asyik mengambil gambar teknik-teknik yang mereka gunakan.

"Renji belom datang juga ya? Padahal aku menantikannya," Inui agak kecewa.

"Walaupun ada, senpai juga gak akan menemuinya, kan?" ujar Echizen.

"Paling gak kan aku bisa tau teknik barunya,"

"Sudahlah Inui, catat saja apa yang ada," suruh Eiji. Inui melirik ke Eiji agak kesal.

"Eh, eh, itu Marui Bunta yang dijuluki jenius Rikkai, kan?" Fuji nunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Bunta. "Tekniknya masih hebatan aku ya," Fuji terlalu percaya diri. Semua memandang aneh ke Fuji dan mulai berbisik-bisik.

Di Lapangan Tennis

"Waktunya istirahat!" teriak Sanada dari pinggir lapangan. Semuanya nurut dan berjalan ke pinggir lapangan.

"Niou, Yukimura dan lainnya kok belom datang ya?" Tanya Bunta ke Niou.

"Mana aku tahu. Macet kali di jalan,"

"Aduh! Aku laper banget nih!"

'Laper? Terus kenapa kalau laper? Emang ada hubungannya sama Yukimura. Atau jangan-jangan Yukimura dah jadi mboknya Bunta lagi,' pikr Niou dalem hati.

"Aku suruh Yukimura buat mampir beli cake dulu ah," Bunta mengeluarkan handphone dari tasnya dan memencet nomornya Yukimura. Niou ngelirik ke suatu arah. Dia pun menyeringai.

"Eh, Bunta," panggil Niou. Ia pun membisikkan sesuatu ke Bunta.

*********

"Hmm…hari semakin panas ya, Kabaji," ujar Atobe sambil kipas-kipasan di bangku taman dan dibalas "Ush" oleh Kabaji.

Tiba-tiba Atobe melihat ke suatu arah dan tersenyum. "Ayo Kabaji kita pergi," Atobe berdiri dan mulai berjalan ke arah yang berbeda dari arah yang tadi dia lihat. Kabaji mengikutinya sambil menggemblok dua tas di punggungnya.

"Atobe! Kita gimana nih?!" teriak Shishido.

"Liatin aja sampe latian mereka kelar," ujar Atobe sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah mereka. Shishido menatap Atobe dengan penuh kesal. Tiba-tiba tanpa mereka sadari, ada suara yang mendekat ke arah mereka. Tapi mereka masih tetap serius melihat ke arah lapangan. Padahal anak-anak Rikkai belom memulai latihannya kembali.

"Senpai, Pulang yuk! Tak ada gunanya kita melakukan hal seperti ini," Echizen kembali berkicau.

"Entar dulu. Kapten mereka belom datang. Kalau dia dah datang kan kamu bisa melihat latihan Kapten Yukimura yang dulu tidak ada di Final Kanto," Momo menanggapi.

"Tapi dia gak datang-datang,"

"Nanti juga datang,"

"Kalau datang juga pasti gak main, cuma nyuruh aja kayak Tezuka buchou,"

"Tapi dia beda sama Tezuka Buchou,"

"Apa bedanya?"

"Kalian semua sedang apa?" tiba-tiba aja terdengar suara lembut dari belakang mereka.

"Hoi, Echizen, kamu ngomong apa sih?" gerutu Momo.

"Aku gak ngomong apa-apa kok. Lagipula tadi tuh bukan suaraku tauk!" ujar Echizen.

"Terus siapa? Kamu ya Gakuto-san?"

"Dari tadi tuh aku diam tauk!" ujar Gakuto.

"Loh? Terus siapa dong?" Momo mulai gemetaran. Ia melihat perlahan-lahan ke arah belakang. Disana sudah ada tiga sosok makhluk berdiri di hadapannya.

"Gyaaaaaa!!!!" teriak Momo. Yang lain pun juga ikut menoleh ke belakang karena mendengar teriakan Momo. Alhasil mereka pun juga ikut teriak, kecuali Fuji, dia masih asyik mengambil gambar lagi dan tak menyadari bahwa ada tiga sosok dibelakangnya.

"Ngapain sih teriak-teriak? Emang kita hantu ya?" Tanya salah seorang dari mereka yang ternyata adalah Yukimura.

"Unya? Ka…Kalian ngapain disini?" Tanya Eiji gemetaran.

"Seharusnya kan kami yang nanya kayak gitu," ujar Akaya belagu.

"Noh, senpai. Ketawan kan akhirnya. Udah kubilang tadi pulang aja," ujar Echizen.

"Diam kau, Echizen!" teriak Momo.

"Jadi kalian sedang mengambil data kami secara sembunyi-sembunyi ya?" Tanya Renji.

"Be…Begitulah," ujar Inui.

"Tapi kalau kami melakukan hal ini karena disuruh kapten kami, Atobe. Bukan karena kemauan sendiri," jelas Shishido.

"Eh, Shishido, jangan-jangan Atobe dah tau lagi kalau mereka bakal kesini, makanya dia pergi," bisik Gakuto ke Shishido.

"Sepertinya sih begitu,"

"Tapi dari mana kalian tahu kami ada disini. Pintu masuk ke lapangan kan ada di ujung sana, bukan disini," Tanya Oshitari agak penasaran. Dengan berbaik hatinya, Yukimura pun menjelaskan.

"Hari ini kita terlambat datang latihan. Saat kami masih diperjalanan, tiba-tiba aja Bunta nelpon. Dia bilang sebelum kita nyampe di tempat latihan, kita suruh mampir ke toko kue langganannya. Katanya kue persediannya dah habis. Terus tadi dia juga bilang sebelum masuk ke lapangan kita disuruh ngintip dulu ke belakang lapangan ini. Kata Bunta, tadi Niou bilang waktu latihan dia ngerasa ada cahaya blitz berkali-kali dari arah sini. Begitu ceritanya,"

"Cahaya blitz….pasti…." Anak-anak Seigaku dan Hyoutei langsung ngeliat ke arah biang keladi itu yang sekarang masih belom juga sadar ada Yukimura, Renji dan Akaya. Tampaknya ia masih asyik mengambil gambar.

"Ma…maaf ya, kami sudah mengganggu latihan kalian semua," Inui membungkuk.

"Sadaharu, kau benar-benar memalukan," ujar Renji.

"Ya, kita maafin kok," ujar Yukimura dengan senyumnya. "Tapi…kalian harus beli kue delapan kotak di toko kue langganannya Bunta yang ada di ujung sono SEKARANG,"

"APA?!" teriak Shishido.

"Kenapa? Ada masalah? Atau kalian mau aku bilangin ke wartawan-wartawan olahraga bahwa klub tennis regular Hyoutei dan Seigaku telah memata-matai klub tennis Rikkai latihan karena mereka ngiri sama kehebatan kita. Gimana Akaya? Setuju, nggak?" Tanya Yukimura.

"Setuju banget, Buchou,"

"Oke. Oke, kita belikan," ujar Inui.

"Kita? Kamu aja kali," ujar Oshitari.

"Apa? Aku doang? Kalian kan juga ikutan tadi. Apa kalian mau sama ancaman Yukimura tadi," Tanya Inui.

"Nggak juga sih," ujar Shishido.

"Senpai-senpai, ayo kita cepet selesaikan urusan ini. Aku dah mulai bosen nih," ujar Echizen.

"Hei chibi, kau juga ikut nyumbang beli kue loh," perintah Eiji.

"Hah? Aku juga? Huh, seharusnya tadi aku gak ikut aja kesini," keluh Echizen.

"Udah! Ayo kita pergi!" Momo menarik tangan Echizen.

"Hoi, Fuji," panggil Eiji. Karena gak ada tanggepan akhirnya Eiji langsung narik Fuji. Ia pun lalu melihat Yukimura, Renji, dan Akaya.

"Loh? Ada Yukimura, Renji, dan Akaya. Kapan mereka datengnya?"

"Nya, Fuji, gak usah banyak tanya," Eiji menarik Fuji lebih kuat lagi.

Mereka pun mulai menjauh dari tempat kejadian. Dan tiga anak Rikkai itu tersenyum dengan sinisnya.


End file.
